We have evidence that spent culture medium, when added to Pseudomonas aeruginosa biofilms, induces a physiologically mediated dispersion response. We hypothesize that during growth, P. aeruginosa strain PAO1 releases one or more factors into culture medium that are able to induce the dis-aggregation of biofilm cell clusters, dispersing free swimming bacteria into the bulk liquid medium. We further hypothesize that this compound can be isolated in pure form and identified, and that it will have a spectrum of activity including bacteria other than P. aeruginosa. Our goal is to characterize and manipulate the natural dispersion process of P. aeruginosa biofilms. The research plan of the current application sets forth a program to 1) test the activity of spent medium as an inducer of biofilm dispersion, 2) purify the inducer by chemical and physical extraction and separation methodologies and, 3) identify the inducer and initiate a characterization of the mode of action of the dispersion response. The potential commercial possibilities for a compound that can induce biofilm dispersion include enhanced treatment of biofilm infections, improved treatment of burns, improved removal of biofilms from surfaces, improved hygiene in hospitals, more effective cleaning products to improve health in the home, and more. The strong commercial potential of this project make it appropriate in the context of a developing biotechnology initiative such as exists at SUNY Binghamton. This project will also provide students with exposure to an exciting area of science that incorporates pure and applied research, biotechnology development, and considerable opportunity for interaction with the industrial community. The need to train students in the study and manipulation of biofilms has been widely recognized as basic to medical training in the coming years. Unfortunately, the opportunities for students to study in this burgeoning field are limited at the University level. The educational goal of the proposed work is to broaden the availability of training in the study of biofilms. The proposed work will incorporate undergraduate research training in biofilm science by involving a number of qualified undergraduates in carrying out significant aspects of the proposed research activity.